The Wonders of Neptune
.jpg Unknown.jpg images-1.jpeg images-2.jpeg images-3.jpeg images.jpeg neptune-new-moon-orbit.jpg Unknown.jpeg The Wonders of Neptune by: Arriana and Madison Has anybody been to Neptune? There has only been one trip to Neptune on the year of 1977 the voyager 2 departed from earth and travelled to Neptune.12 years later on August 25, 1989 the voyager 2 past by neptune and took hundreds of photos.during the voyagers trip to neptune it passed by other planets such as Mars, Jupiter,Saturn,and Uranus,and learned about many things about Neptune and the other planets. By:madison Why is Neptune Blue? Neptune is made of mostly gas which is why we cant stand on it. The gas on Neptune is made out of hydrogen and helium.Neptune is also filled whith lots of methane which gives Neptune its blue colour By:madison Who discoverd neptune/where did neptune get its name from? Around the 1600 a scientist from italy named galileo seen neptune from his telescope but thaught it was a star.then in 1846 neptune was official discoverd by johann gale a german astrominer.neptune was named after a roman god named neptune,because of its blue colour. By:madison Does neptune have seasons? Scientists have proven that neptune has four season that can last more than 40 years by looking at the chage in color from the picturs taken by the hubble telescope in space. By:madison Does Neptune have rings/What are they made out of? Neptune has 6 rings,and 4 of them are so dark and thin that the barley show up in pictures. Neptunes rings are made up of mainly dust and tiny peices of rocks.That orbit neptune every day. The reason why the dust and rocks are formed into rings is because of gravity. By: Madison Does Neptune have a magnetic feild? Neptune has a magnetic feild that is formed by liquids spining inside of it. Neptunes magnetic feild was discoverd by the voyager 2 . The voyager 2 was notified by neptunes magnetic feild when radio signals caused by particles inside neptune where created. By: Madison Can people live on Neptune or its moons? So far there has been no proven way to live on neptune or its moons ,because Neptune is made out of Poisonus gases and ocean waters. There is also no way to live on neptune or its moons is because neptune and its moons such as trito can get up to the tempatures of 215 degrees celcius.which is more Than a hundred degress colder than antartica. By: Madison Why does Neptune have a dark spot? Neptune has the fastest winds in our solar system; winds have been recorded to a speed of 1,500 miles per hour these winds spiral counterclockwise. Where these winds are recorded there is actually a dark spot the size of an earth it was a hurricane in the southern part of the atmosphere then it traveled to the northern atmosphere. By:arriana How big is Neptune? Radius= 24,622 KM mass= 102.4E24 KG surface area= 7,618,272,763 KM2 By:arriana How long does it take Neptune to orbit the sun? Neptune orbits the sun once every 164.79 earth years By:arriana How long does it take for Neptune to rotate once? It takes Neptune 16 hours 6 minutes and 36 seconds By:arianna What is the temperature on Neptune? The temputure on Neptune is minus 210 degrees Celsius By:arriana How many moons does Neptune have? 13 moons 1 giant moon called triton and 12 small moons called Nereid, Larissa, proteus, despina, naiad, Galatea, thalassa, psamathe, neso, sao, halimede, laomedeia.By;arriana What is Neptunes atmosphere like? Neptune’s atmosphere is a mix of 74% hydrogen 25% helium and 1% methane. Methane gas is extremely flammable and poisonous to humans, which makes it impossible for Neptune to support life. If you were to stand on Neptune you would sink write to the bottom because Neptune is mostly made of hydrogen, which leaves Neptune with no solid ground By:arriana |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |} ! scope="col"| |- | | |- | | |} Category:Fun facts